best_now_thats_what_i_call_music_contestfandomcom-20200214-history
Best Now That's What I Call Music! Contest Wiki
Overview Synopsis Of The "Now That's What I Call Music!" Song Contest A contest that involved GameFAQs users critiquing and ranking all of the songs that were included in every single main installment of the long running, North American "Now That's What I Call Music!" franchise as with all 890 songs in the NOW series branching from NOW 1 to NOW 45. The contest itself was created in March 2013 with the project being run and made from Preston W. Condra. He goes by the name PrestonStarry on GameFAQS where the whole contest was unraveling at. The basic set-up with how the tournament was set up was involving GameFAQS users critiquing each of the songs that were included in a North American installment of the popular and long-running NOW series. A series of music CD's that included a variety (or a compliaiton of sorts basically) that had around 17-21 songs included in an album for anybody to listen to as each installment in the series includes songs on the album, from a variety of albums. Users ranked songs in the album, with filling out the following format... +3 +2 +1 ''-3'' ''-2'' ''-1'' The users filled out their own personal taste what their three favorite songs were on the album and what their least three favorite songs on the album were with the song being their absoulte favorite earning +3 points and their song that was their least favorite (unfortunate) song in the setlist earning -3 points '''of a NOW album. For Round 1 in the contest, one NOW album was posted every day for users to rank their own personal opinion with and whichever three songs that received the highest number of votes or biggest and best positivity from GameFAQ's users would only advance forward in the contest and the rest of the songs would be unheard of for the rest of the tournament. Songs in the contest were paired together (as of Round 1) with the other songs that they were included together with in a particular NOW album and every NOW album in the contest (as of Round 1) was done through chronological order. Only the North American installments in the series were done over synopsis and review order for B8 users to rank in the contest. No songs that were included in other foreign installments in the series (like the ones made in Canada and The U.K.) and special edition's of the CD's (including 90's Hits, Classic Rock Hits, Love Songs, Club Hits, Christmas Albums, etc.) were never up for objection and review for GameFAQ's users to do for this contest. Just in Round 1 of the contest, there were '''890 Songs in this contest. At the end of Round 1, there would only be 135 Songs left. How Round 2 in the contest would unfold would be told for a future date at another time in the contest. Round 1 is still unfolding as of writing this. The contest ran from March 2013 to ??? In case your wondering Board 8 or B8 is another name for the place GameFAQS users hanged out at while the contest was unfolding. Results Of The "Now That's What I Call Music!" Contest Round 1 - Day 1 - Now 1 +11 The Way +11 Flagpole Sitta +10 Karma Police +8 If You Could Only See +7 All My Life +7 Fly Away +4 I Will Buy You A New Life +2 Sex & Candy +2 Zoo Suit Riot -4 Barbie Girl -4 As Long As You Love Me -4 Say You’ll Be There -4 Anytime -6 Together Again '-11 Never Ever -12 Mmmm Bop -17 Shorty (You Keep Playing With My Mind)' Total Votes: 16 Mmmm…Hanson couldn’t be feeling very good after getting a pounding like this from B8 users and Shorty didn’t leave a lasting impression on them either. This won’t be the last time we hear from Hanson in this contest either for better or worse. Flagpole Sitta and The Way manage to tie themselves each for first place in this round and Karma Police probably received the most mixed reception over any other song in this opening round. +3 and -3 votes were tallied from all across the board. Happy with the vote totals for this contest so far. We’ll see if they stay constant, rise up or dwindle down as we have over 40+ albums to cover over once just the opening rounds are complete. Radiohead, Fastball and Harvey Danger move on to Round 2. Round 1 - Day 2 - Now 2 +29 Closing Time +16 You Get What You Give +15 What I Got +8 Praise You +5 Father Of Mine +5 Never There +3 My Favorite Mistake +2 I Think I’m Paranoid +1 Sweetest Thing +0 Hard Knock Life -4 Millennium -6 …Baby One More Time -6 Take Me There -8 Goodbye -12 I’ll Never Break Your Heart '-13 When A Woman’s Fed Up -14 Because Of You -21 Everybody’s Free (To Wear Sunscreen)' Total Votes: 19 My Gawd. Sunscreen got decimated yesterday. But it’s no wonder though. Sounds like random blabbing from a news anchor then hearing an actual''' song. The Backstreet Boys haven’t had a welcoming track record so far either so we’ll see if that continues as the contest rolls on. We’re going to have to deal with them for next five or so albums in a row. The rock songs are definitely pulling in more praise then what the pop opposition is bringing in right now. We’ll see if that continues. We shall see… Vote totals also improved from yesterday. Yay! ^_^ Semisonic, Sublime and The New Radicals move on to Round 2 in the contest. Round 1 - Day 3 - Now 3 '+12 What’s My Age Again? +8 All Star +7 Why I’m Here''' +6 Special +6 The Rockafeller Skank +2 Out Of My Head +2 Hey Leonardo (She Likes Me For Me) +2 American Woman +0 Sometimes -1 All I Have To Give -2 Happily Ever After -2 Bailamos -3 Get Gone -4 Tell Me It’s Real -6 Chante’s Got A Man '-7 The Hardest Thing -12 If I Could Turn Back The Hands Of Time -12 Nookie' '''''Total Votes: 12 I wish I could blame the low vote totals on Daylight Savings Time but I can’t. When you have crap like Limp Bizkit and Generic Boy Band #98 (see what I did there? :P) then it’s obvious a playlist like that is going to scare users off with preventing them for voting in the contest. And R. Kelly continues holding up a horrible track record in this contest so far. Hopefully we won’t be put in a situation like this for a while in this competition. Smash Mouth, Blink 182 and Oleander move on to Round 2 in the contest. Latest activity Category:Browse